Beating heart
by ILoveMyCat123
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfic, please (because it's new) don't see it has small chapters and not read! This is a no war divergent stories that is all my favourite stories put into one! Lots of drama! If you find something in this story that is in yours then your story might be one of my favourites! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic, please (because it's new) don't see it has small chapters and not read! This is a no war divergent stories that is all my favourite stories put into one! Lots of drama! If you find something in this story that is in yours then your story might be one of my favourites! Rated T to be safe.

Tris P.O.V.

I hear the screech of my shoe on the floor as I slightly stumble, lucky Christina is right at my heal and catches me

"Whoops, thanks" I thank her

"No problem" she replies. we keep running down the dimly light dauntless Halls until we reach the pit. It takes a second for my eye to adjust to the blinding light, but once they have I am surprised at what I see. Hundreds of dauntless members are all around the pit talking and drinking. In the center of there is a little stage and a microphone, and around the stage are some chairs.

"Wow, I didn't know that there were this many dauntless!" Christina gasps next to me. I give her a quick nod when I see will walking up to us

"There's you boyfriend" I teese her. She playfully elbows me and goes to talk to will.

Seeing them together reminds me about tobias, where is he? I shove and push

My way around the stampede of dauntless when suddenly two hands cover up my eyes

"Guess who!" A deep male voice says. I can suddenly smell a sweet smell of sweat, metal, and something defiantly male.

"Oh no it's peeta coming to attack ma again!" I say in a slow sarcastic voice. I spin around to stare into those deep blue eyes I have always loved. Tobias. I feel his muscular arms wrap around my waist, so I put my arms around his neck. Tobias pulls his head down as I put my head up, and we meet half way for a sweet kiss. I lean up to deepen the kiss but soon have to pull away when i head some wolf whistles and one unforgettable scream.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! THAT IS WHY YOU RANKED AHEAD OF ME! YOUR WAY TO SMALL AND FRAGILE TO BEAT ME! _FOUR _JUST FAVOURITED YOU! YOULL NEVER HEAR THE END OF THIS!" I hear peter running around screaming. I feel my face heat up from everyone looking at us and anger for Peter. I am just about to put him in his place when everyone hears the bang of a hand on a microphone. Eric. i see most of the initiates siting in the chairs around the stage. I run up to take my seat but am surprised when I hear tobias running behind me, he runs past me and jumps up on the stage. I see only one chair that isn't occupied and release that it has a piece of paper on it that says 'FOUR'.

Eric hits the microphone again but louder this time so all the dauntless quiet down. 'it's a miracle, dauntless Quiet' I think to my self, but that thought is soon gone when I hear some drunk dauntless Yahooing near the chasm.

"I'm not going to give a sweet talk about this, I have better things to do so let's just get to the point" Eric whines 'asshole' I think to myself. I am quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I her my name "Tris!" I feel every ones eyes land on me and it is all I can do not to got bright red. I slowly stand up and get up on the stage. "You were ranked first you get one of the biggest apartments" Eric says handing me the keys "now what job would you like?" He questions me

"I would like to be a dauntless year six teacher (I changed it a bit so that all the factions have all their own schools) and also an initiate trainer." I say proudly. Eric smirks and behind him I can see tobias smiling. He has a sweet smile.

"ok next" Eric says shoving me down the stairs. I blank to the rest except my friends.

Christina- fashion Designer and makeup artist

Will- initiates trainer and bartender

Uriah- leader

Marlene- primary school teacher

Lynn- fighting for entertainment and tattoo artist

When the ceremony is over I find tobias and we head back to the apartment.

10 months later-

Tris's POV

I wake up to the cold feeling of ice on my face,

"TOBIAS!" I yell, wipping out of bed and sprinting to the kitchen, tobias laughing behind

me. I run to the sink and wipe the ice off my face. When I dry my face I can still hear tobias chuckling from the bedroom. I'll get him back for that. I studenly feel to strong arms warping around my waist and tobias warm breath in my ear.

"do you want to go get some breakfast?" He asks as if nothing happened. I elbow him in the stomach; hard enough to know I wasn't happy, but light enough that he know I was playing

"not until you tell me why I woke up to ice on my face! And early to!" I answer looking at the clock, 7:00am Tobias gives me a confused look as if to ask 'have you forgotten?' Then I remember, today is initiation day! And I am training initiates with Christina and tobias! Will and Uriah are training dauntless born. My eyes widen as I squeal like a little girl

"INITIATION DAY!",

"finely you catched on" tobias mumbles, rolling his eyes. I just stay there jumping up and down.

"well we have to be at the net by 8:55am so have 1 hour and 55 minutes until we have to be there. How about you have a shower and get ready while I got and get food?" He offers

"sure, thanks" I give him a quick kiss and then go to have a shower.

Tobias's POV

I smile as tris walks into the bedroom to get her clothes. I spin around on my heals,grab my keys for the apartment that tris and I share and head out. As I am walking down the halls towards the dining hall when I start thinking about tris and how much I love her. I think about what we have been through together. I am suddenly snapped out of my daze when I hear someone calling my name behind me,

"four, four, four!" I hear the familiar voice of Zake behind me. I halt and turn around to see him sprinting behind me.

"yeah?" I ask impatiently tapping my foot

"what are you doing walking to the chasm this early?" What? I look around me to see I have gone straight past the dinning hall and was walking towards the chasm

"I was going to get some breakfast when I saw you in like a zombie mode walking here! Are you ok?" He continues

"yeah I'm fine, umm just daydreaming." I look in front of me to see that I was only a

Few steps in front of the chasm, if Zake hadn't of come along I would be drowning right now. Zake raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment any further.

"let's go get some food I'm starving" I say trying to beak the award silence.

We walk to the dinning hall in silence. When we get there I go and get some bacon for tris and I to share and a muffin for tris and a huge piece of dauntless cake for myself. I walk back to the apartment and my heart skips a beat when I hear a scream inside which could only be tris!

Tris's POV

I have a shower and get dressed. I decided to wear some tight black leggings and a black top that shows my ravens. I put my hair in a tight ponytail and then put on my make up. I want to look as intimidating as possible so I put on some Grey eye shadow and thick eyeliner to make my eyes shine, I also put on some light mascara to make my lashes look long. When I'm done with my eyes I just put on some normal lip barm with a bit of colour. I put on a but of foundation and plush but not to much. I then go to accessories, I don't fell like putting on much so I just put in some black circle earring that he some small dimonds that tobias got me when I first got them pierced seven months I'm done I have to imite that I do look pretty good, my clothes make me look like I have more curves than I have and since last year I have gotten some muscle. My make up makes my face look fierce and all together I think I look pretty intimidating. I was just cleaning up my make up when I rembered; yesterday night I got over my fear! I quickly look in my draw under the sink (tobias and I have our own one each) and look for pregnancy tests. Right at the back I find some; thank god for Christina! She made me by them, she said 'you never know tris', I quickly do the test and am shocked when I see the answer, positive!

I don't know what to feel so I scream and start crying. Going to be a mother! I'm going to have a baby! And I'm only 17 so by the time the baby is born I will be 18! What are my parents going to think? My selfless parents. Or caleb, my over protective brother! He was mad Enough when he heard that I had a boyfriend.

I hear tobias out side the door so I quickly shove the test behind the bath and keep on crying, right as he comes in. He looks down at me with Concerned look on his face. He sees me crying so he bends down and scoops me up in one quick motion. He sits me on the bed and gives me a huge hug, so I just cry into his chest. Once i have finished crying he grabs my chin with his thumb and pointer finger to make me look into the beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Tris what's wrong" he frowns

"N..n..nothing" I sniffle. He looks at me annoyed. He may not be candor but he isn't blind either "tris" he says sternly "tell me, you know you can tell me anything"

I look up at him and stutter out "I'm...im...p..pregnant!" I whimper. Tobias just stares at me blankly.

"tris we are going to be parents?!" He asks/exclamations

"Yes" I mumble then start to cry again. I don't know why I'm crying maybe it's just hormones. Then I get a disgusting taste of bile in my mouth, I run to the bathroom and vomit Into the toilet bowl. Tobias comes in and pulls my hair out of the way while rubbing soothing circles on my back. I finish vomiting and wash my mouth out. As I look up I see my reflection in the mirror all my mascara is smudged. Tobias spins me around so I am looking into his deep eyes.

"tris, why are you crying this is great news!" He says confused

"I don't know! I..I.. I think I'm just...shocked!" I burst out. Tobias gives me a hug and says " why don't you fix your make up while I heat up your muffin I got you?"

"Ok thanks" I sniff "wait tobias why would I have to redo my make up?" I challenge him. I know I look silly but I just want to tease him

"ha! No offence tris but you look like and ghost!" He laughs.

"How dare you mr Eaton!" I pretend to be hurt. And slam the bathroom door shut. When I have redone my makeup, I walk into the kitchen to see two pieces of bacon and a muffin on a plate, for me. I look around the apartment for tobias but just find a note on the bench saying

'gone to net, see you soon.

Xoxo 4/Tobias'

I smile as I read the note then sit down to have breakfast.

Yay! My first chapter! Please review! It would be awesome!

Thanks

- ILoveMyCat123


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! thank you to everybody who already read reviewed my last chapter! Now on with the next chapter...**

Tris P.O.V.

I shove my way through the pit so I can get to the net. Out of all the days there had to be a huge party with lots of drunk people it had to be today. And it is only 8:50am. Once I'm out of the crowd I make a left turn, but when I do I run into someone all to Familiar.

"Watch out out _stiff" _I hear peter sneer

"nice to see you to peter" I say sarcastically trying to get around him. I'm almost past him but he grabs my arm, a little to tightly for my Liking.

"Have you been crying stiff?" He asks smirking. Crud I mustn't of covered it up good enough.

"No" I say yanking my arm free "I just don't feel to good" I say trying to be as realistic as I can

"whatever. Don't get well soon" he says walking off. I just role my eyes and keep on walking. Once I get in the room with the net in it, I see lots of people at the back talking, Lauren and will talking the other side of the room and tobias, or should I say _Four,_ next to the net. I walk up to him and give him a hug.

"hey" he smiles at me,

"hi" I say back "I'm going to go by the name _six_ now and I also what to see how long it will take them to figure out that we are together" I tell him

"ok, deal and you have earned your name" he replies, just as Lauren and Uriah come over

"we are going to go by four and six now" tobias tells them

"alright, ready to kick some initiate butt?!" Will asks, we all laugh but go deadly silent when we hear Uriah talking from the top of the building. The initiates are almost here!

"can you tell that I have been crying?" I question four

"no why" he stated

"well I bumped into peter on the way here and he said that I looked like I had been crying." His sort of smile turns into a frown

"well you can't tell now" he announced, wrapping an arm around me, but letting go as soon as a blue blur falls in the net. I walk over to them and offer a hand. When I pull them out of the net I see them head to toe. She is a tall erudite girl wilth dark purple glasses. She has wavy blond hair that is in a high pony tail. She has long legs and a smaller pure half. She also has a huge smile.

"Name?" I ask her. She seems to think for a second before answering

"Cassie" she proudly lifts her chin

I turn to four

"make the announcement four"

"First jumper Cassie" all the dauntless whoop and cheer. I turn back to Cassie and say the same this four said to me

"welcome to dauntless"

* * *

After everyone jumps this is the list of transfers

-erudite

-candor

-candor

-amity

-candor

-erudite(him and Cassie look like twins)

-candor

-candor

-erudite

-erudite

-erudite

-candor

-erudite

-amity

-candor

16. Imagine-erudite

wow, 7 erudite, 7 candor and 2 amity, that's 16 all up.

"Alright dauntless born go with Lauren and will, transfers stay with us" four addressed

"I assume you don't end a tour of the place"will says already starting to walk down the halls. Once they are out if sight four and I turn back to the transfers.

"ok, no are names are four and six we will..."

"like the numbers? Real smart" an initiate;buster I think quoted. I slowly walk up to him with my hands behind my back. It's annoying because he is tall and I'm short so it doesn't give the same affect but I still try

"buster right?" He just smirks "nice name, it sounds kind of the think a daddy would call his baby son" he was no longer smirking now; he looked furious

i turn around and go stand back next to tobias, smiling in the inside.

"now as I was saying before I was interrupted, my name is four and this is six" he says gesturing to me. I raise my chin a little. "Normally I work in the control room monitoring the whole dauntless compound and six is a grade six teacher" he goes on

"is that where she gets her name from?" Caitlyn questions

"my name is none of you Business initiate, trust me you will figure it out sooner or later" I sneer she shrinks back.

"now we will give you a quick tour of the compound. Follow us" four commands. As we march down the dauntless halls I take a quick look at everyone to see friendships;Cassie,Emily,Caitlyn,holly and imagine all seem to be close friends as do Kasey,Chloe and Lydia. As for the boys well they all seem to get along. I suddenly see max and Cassie fighting the way a brother and sister would. Yep I was right.

"alright you to break it up. We are about to enter the pit, the Center of life here in dauntless" I inform "one day you will learn to love it" as we enter I hear a few gasps, and I just smile.

"Now we are going to show you the chasm" four tells them as we walk up to it " it is the fine line between idiocy and bravery, a daredevil jump will end your life for sure. It has happened before it will happen again so stay safe" I try not to cry as I think of al.

* * *

(End of tour and at the dorms)

tris P.O.V.

"ok get changed and meet at the training room at 8:00am or suffer the consequences" I say as I walk out of the dorms with tobias besides me.

yay second chapter! Please review

thanks

-ILoveMyCat


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, fanfiction has been being funny and it wasn't letting me post the names of the initiates:( I will try again but I done no if it will work.

-erudite

-James

-buster

-Emily

-Caitlyn

-max (him and Cassie look like twins)

-holly

-Harry

-hamish

-blake

-Kasey

-Chloe

-Elijah

-Archie

-Lydia

-imagine

if it doesn't work again can you please review and tell me, it would be a huge help:)

Disclaimer: I don't own divergent

now on with the next chapter...

* * *

Tobias P.O.V.

Tris and I walk back to the apartment hand in hand and with a comfortable silence. As we walk I think about this years group of initiates. The girls seem ok except one of them kept starting at me; Imagine I think. As for the boys I saw a few of them starting at tris when she wasn't looking, and snickering. It took all I had not to go over to them and break their faces.

i also think about tris and I being parents. I'm only 19 and going to be a farther at 20! I still can't comprehend this. It will be an exiting adventure, havering a little kid running around the place annoying the crap out of us.

"when should we tell them?" Tris asks snapping out of my daze, relishing that we are almost at the apartment.

"who?what?" I ask confused.

"when should we tell our friends that I'm pregnant?" I don't know what to say to this.

"whenever you are ready. I think it would in interesting to see how long it would take them, but it is your choice" I say as we get the apartment and walk in.

tris glares at me and then roared at me "WHAT BECAUSE IM THE GIRL I HAVE TO MAKE ALLL THE CHOICES! THIS IS A TWO PERSON JOB YOU KNOW, YOUR THAT FATHER YOU ARE MENT TO ME THERE FOR SORPORT! I can't handle this tobias! So many things could go wrong! I could have a miscarriage or I could get sick or something worse!" She in now sobbing her eyes out. I pick her up bridle style and sit on the couch with her crying into my chest.

"Hey I know it's hard. I worrying about my self, but tris.." I hold her beautiful face in my two hands making her look into my eyes "I know we are going to be great parents, And I in no way ment for the whole responsibility to be on you." I then leans in and kiss her. It isn't a hard passionate kiss but a sweet simple kiss. As we pull away I look at her face, simply beautiful. Her nose may be a little long, but that is just one of her perfect imperfections. As I stare at her I notice something different, she looks paler than normal. Suddenly she jumps off me and sprints to the bathroom and starts vomiting in the toilet. I walk over and pull her beautiful blond hair behind her head. When she is done I get her a wet cloth and a glass of water. When I give them to her she wipes her mouth and drinks the whole glass down and leans next to the bathtub. I sit down next to her and wrap one arm around her shoulders. For a wile we just sit there looking at the sink, until I finally speak

"why don't you have a shower while I go get us an early dinner" looking at the time it is only 6:25pm

"sure, thanks" she croaks. I smile and get up leaving the apartment. When I close the front door I start to hear the shower running from inside.

* * *

Tobias P.O.V.

when get to the pit I see a lot of drunk people slugging around the place, but one thing catches my eye. Some of the initiates walking through the center of the pit to go to the shopping center. as I watch I see them go into the tattoo parlour. I decide to go and investigate. When I walk in I instantly smell a strange smell that the place always seems to have. When I look around I see the initiates;Emily, Caitlyn, Cassie, imagine, buster, Archie, max,Harry and Elijah all around the room looking at tattoos. Tori is at the back doing a tattoo for a surprisingly old dauntless man, I walk up to them.

"hey tori" I greet her as the old man leaves

"Hi four" I can feel some of the teens eyes land on me "what are you doing here?" She babbles

"I was on my way to get some early dinner for tris and I and I thought I might just stop by and say hi" I tell her. The initiates don't know tris's real name so it is safe to say that around them I case they are ear dropping.

"ok, umm.." She says nodding behind be. I turn around to see Emily blushing behind me holding a tattoo print of a vine with flowers on it. I will admit it is quite pretty.

"well I see you are busy so I won't hold you up. Bye" I nod at her

"See ya four!" She waves goodbye to me. As I walk away from the station I hear Emily asking for it to be on her ankle. When I get to the cafeteria I look to see what if four dinner; chicken and chips _yum. _I get two plates and fill them with food and also get some desert; cake of course! As I head back to the apartment I hear someone calling my name

"FOUR!" I turn to see zeke running at me

"yep?" I say popping the 'p'

" I just wanted to let you know that Uriah is having a game of truth or dare at his apparent tonight and you and tris are invited" he tells me cheerfully " will you come?"

"umm. Tris and I were going to stay in tonight" I say, thinking about tris being sick earlier

" owwwww, come on man. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!" He begs me

" is it ok if I talk with tris first and if she wants to go can we just turn up?" I question

"shure! It's at 8:00pm sharp. See you there, maybe" he says,waving his hand as he turns away. I smirk and walk back into the walm apartment to see tris drooling on the couch asleep.

yay next chapter!

please tell me if the initiate things work! Oh and one more thing, I would much appreciate it if I could try to get one review a chapter! Thanks it would help heaps!

thanks

-ILoveMyCat123


End file.
